Various types of hitches for towing vehicles behind a tractor are known in the art. One popular type is known as a "three-point" hitch, so named because it connects to the rear of the towing vehicle, which is usually a tractor, at three points. Examples of hitches broadly fitting this description are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,227 to Hund, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,182 to Ward, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,240 to Anderson, and the numerous references cited therein.
Of course, three point hitches are often used for towing and, thus, commonly include means for towing a trailer or the like behind a tractor. In the '227 Hund patent, the towing means includes a tongue that is integrally formed with the frame of the hitch. However, the more common practice is to provide a universal receiver on the hitch itself for receiving a tow or hitch bar, such as is illustrated in the Ward '182 patent. This design advantageously allows for substitution of the towing implements as may be required for a particular operation.
However, one difficulty with the design proposed in the Ward '182 patent and all others of which we are aware is that no convenient place is provided for receiving, holding, and storing one or more of these various implements when they are not in the towing position. Often, the implements are simply placed on any suitable flat surface on the tractor, which of course allows them to fall off during operation and become misplaced. The alternative is for the tractor operator to carry the tow/hitch bar. However, this interferes with the ability to operate the tractor and also greatly reduces the comfort level of the operator.
In addition to its towing capabilities, the three point hitch also facilitates the carrying of objects behind the tractor and is often provided with means for assisting in completing this task. As set forth in several of the above-listed patents, the carrying means often includes lifting forks or the like that are removably secured to the hitch using vertically-oriented receivers or the like. Although the desired carrying function is provided, it should be appreciated that the individual forks are cumbersome to install and remove. Moreover, like the towing implements, there is generally no convenient place to store these lifting forks or similar auxiliary implements when not in use, thus making them subject to frequent loss.
Therefore, a need is identified for a hitch which both supports and provides storage for towing and other types of implements used for carrying objects. More specifically, the hitch would include on board storage receptacles for receiving and holding towing implements, such as tow or hitch bars. Additionally, the hitch would include means for supporting an auxiliary implement that can be used to carry objects, as well as on board storage for receiving and holding the auxiliary implement when not in use.